Like never before
by AllyCh
Summary: After she's been ghosted by Eliza, the last thing Arizona wants is commitment, attachment. On her first day as a single woman she meet Deluca's sister, Carina. The woman is a sex master and it's very clear for both of them that it's nothing serious, but she makes her feel like she never felt before, where will this lead…
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story about Carina and Arizona, I'm totally rooting for this ship, I hope we'll see more tomorrow, until that here is a new story..._

Coming home after her shift Arizona is exhausted, she has been working for 20 hours straight and the only thing she wants right now is her bed, as she struggle to find her key in her hand bag she can hear voices behind the door and suspect Andrew to have some company tonight.

When she finally gets in she could hear italian voices. Yes, that's the thing when your "friend with benefit" is also your roommate's sister, you can find her home even when you don't want to. In a hurry to reach her bed she just said "I'm home and need my bed, enjoy your evening"

She went upstairs, took a shower, put a robe on and finally locked herself inside her bedroom. As tired as she was, and half falling asleep, she could hear Carina's laugh from downstairs, and it was keeping her awake. The effect this woman had on her was driving her crazy, the sexual tension was there, always, even rooms apart. She couldn't resist going downstairs and found the perfect excuse to go.

"Sorry to interrupt this brother/sister time, I needed some water.

C: No problem, we were almost done, I'll head home soon.

Andrew: Ehm Carina, are you sure you can drive ? We had several glasses, I'd prefer if you stay here. You can have my room…

Arizona couldn't help but cross Carina's eyes at this exact moment and here we were again, they will sleep under the same roof.

"No no, I can sleep on the couch" said Carina, before looking at Arizona again.

The blonde tried not to notice and decided she was too tired for that, she went upstairs. She was trying to avoid those thoughts but she knew she had this hope deep inside (like deep deep, if you know what I mean) that Carina would join her at some point.

She took off her robe, laid on her bed, stared at the small stars Sofia forced her to stick on her ceiling and waited.

After thirty minutes she heard Andrew's door closing, Carina was finally alone down stairs.

Her door opens slowly after few minutes and Carina's face appeared, Arizona tried to act like she wasn't expected her and faked sleeping. The brunette came into the room and quietly removed her clothes before joining the bed. Arizona got chills the minute she came in.

Carina slowly moved closer and put her right hand under Arizona's top, going up to her breast, Arizona's back arched from these touches, she had no control over her body with this woman.

"Please Carina, I'm tired", she said half moaning into those words. The brunette was still playing with her tits, started kissing her neck and biting slightly. Arizona couldn't take it anymore but she knew she had to control her arousal because all of this with Carina was really just the beginning.

As she climb on top of her she kissed her lips, one more time and whispered to her ear (in her perfect italian accent) "Still too tired Doctor", Arizona had this small movement with her head that encouraged Carina to keep doing what she had started, her hand slowly went down on Arizona's naked body.

Arizona was completely powerless and she could feel the wetness increasing in between her thighs as Carina's fingers reached their destination.

After quite an intense session, the two fell asleep, each one of a side of the bed, but for the first time their hands stayed tangled all night, for some unknown reason they couldn't let go of this link.

Carina woke up first and she looked at their hands still attached in the middle of the bed and a small smile appeared on her face. She knew Arizona didn't want anything serious, and that's not what she wanted either, there was no breakfast together, no morning cuddles, just sex and she'd leave when she wakes up.

She wanted to get up but Arizona felt her hand trying to escape and she tightened her grip.

"Don't.." She said half asleep

Carina kissed her hand, sat on the bed and turn around to get dressed.

"You don't have to leave.

C: Arizona I don't want any confusion…

Arizona turned around, smiled with her sleepy face and said "There is none, just, it is still dark and we slept late, stay"

She grabbed Carina's hand and dragged her back in her bed.

When Arizona woke up three hours later, Carina had left. She didn't want to fall again, after Eliza all she wanted was to not feel alone and miserable but never to fall in love again. She wasn't in love but this feeling she has every time Carina enters the room, this sexual tension around this woman, she had never feel that before.

 _Short chapter to start, let me know if you want to read more, I have an other chapter in preparation and I'll keep writing if the demand is here. br /Love, xx Chloe_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thursday's ep got me so mad, definitely not what I expected._

 _Anyway, in my world this is what's happening, and it's much better._

* * *

On that morning Arizona arrived at work quite early, it had been few days since hadn't heard about Carina but she couldn't say anything or ask for anything because they were not a thing, well, not this kind of thing…

As she walked in the elevator, April was there.

"Hey!

Ap: Hey how are you doing ?

Az: ok, I mean no, I'm great!

Ap: Arizona Robbins I know you, what is it?"

Ok April was asking so she could tell her but that would sound ridiculous, the all story sound ridiculous, she couldn't have any kind of feelings for Carina. Moreover, she couldn't say anything.

"Ok, my floor is here, see you at lunch and trust me, you'll tell me!"

Arizona nodded and smiled but she was just lost in her thoughts at this time.

She was doing her best not to run through the all hospital just to find Carina, she put her phone in her pocket and decided to not look at it until her break and went to see her first patients of the day. That was her escape, as many people here, work was what kept her sane.

Before Callie she never thought she'd have a family, ever, when it end up she never believed she'd find love again, and Eliza happened, but she left and Arizona promised herself that this could not happen again. But Carina was different, it wasn't her heart speaking, it was physical.

Arizona just had lunch with April, she wasn't able to tell her friend this story because, first she thought it was ridiculous to have this kind of attitude at her age, and second, her daughter was coming home and she felt guilty of having her mind focused on something else than Sofia.

She was done for today and she had to go home to prepare some things, Sofia will be there in a week and she had things to do.

* * *

It was about 7pm when Carina arrived to the flat she had decided to rent after Bailey accepted to let her lead her research at the GSMH. She was tired and let her all body fall into the couch, it was kind of exhausting to have this "sex master" image, everyone always expected her to be into it, but sometimes, like tonight, all she wanted was her couch and someone to cuddle. She'd be lying to herself if she said she had no idea who that someone could be.

She had not been in an exclusive relationship for years, and the last one ended up pretty badly, since she was on a "no-feelings involved" basis, and that's what it was with Arizona. Except that since she was seeing her, she was kind of exclusive, it had been almost a month and she had nothing with any other person, not even a date, or a look. That wasn't voluntary, but she didn't feel the need to see someone else, Arizona was enough and that kind of scared her.

After the night they shared the other day, the hands and the morning, she freaked out and that's why she didn't text her, she wanted to prove herself that Arizona Robbins was nothing more than the others.

With all those thoughts messing around her head, and the long day at work, she was unable to move from here and fell asleep on her couch.

Andrew woke her up in the morning when he came to drop part of his stuffs before heading to the hospital, they had agreed that he would live here for a while when Sofia will be back at Arizona's.

« Hey is someone here ? Carina ?

C: Yes, over here.

A: Seriously ? The couch ? Even at my place you don't sleep on the couch » he said, before laughing at his own joke.

« Andrea! Shut up » said Carina as she didn't want to hear anything related to that

« Oh ok, sorry, I had no idea you were not sleeping with my roommate anymore, or are you still ?

C: Not your business. » she said as she went to the bathroom to get ready.

« See you at the hospital grumpy! »

* * *

« Robbins do you want to go for a drink now ? » Asked Alex

« Yes! I could use one ! » Long day, Carina still on her mind, she had been avoiding her all day and she saw her leaving few hours ago so she knew she wouldn't be there, Arizona grabbed her stuffs and joined Karev and Deluca and invited April to come.

She ordered a glass of red wine and went back to the table in the corner where all her friends were already chatting and laughing.

As she tried to take part in the discussion her mind was stuck somewhere else, she couldn't focus and lost the train of the conversation. This evening wasn't going the way she thought it would be, she was on her second glass of wine when she heard the door slam, it wasn't the first person to enter since they were here, but this time felt different, she got this feeling in her gut and knew who just came in.

The others didn't even notice she was there and as they were sit in the corner Carina didn't see them either, and especially, she didn't see Arizona. She sat at the bar, by herself and ordered her drink.

Carina came in to prove herself she could still meet someone else, she wanted to find someone to spend the night with, as her drink arrived she started looking around, couldn't find anyone… Well, there was this brown-haired guy sitting few stools away, looking at her and seriously that's all she needed, all she wanted to find tonight, a good looking stranger and few drinks. She broke the distance and sat closer to him, engaging the discussion

Arizona was still in that corner, looking at her, "I ehm, I am sorry guys, I have to go", she said before standing and leaving the table, none of them realized until Deluca saw her sister across the room. They knew they shouldn't try to stop her so they just let her go.

Arizona was never the kind of person to run after someone and that's not what she expected to do, but once again, that was physical and she couldn't leave this bar without trying to catch Carina's attention. She grabbed an empty glass on a table on her way out, and brought it to the bar, as if she was bringing her empty glass before leaving. She walked by Carina and felt the electricity in the air. The brunette couldn't help but turn around, her eyes caught Arizona's, she wanted to just turn back to this guy she was talking to, her brain was telling her to not move from this stool but her body was doing the opposite and the second after she was standing, right next to Arizona and no word could come out of her mouth. Her hand found her way to Arizona's hips, the blonde tried to push it away but their hands touched and, like this morning few days ago, they got tangled somehow and she couldn't let go of Carina's hand.

They couldn't stay in that bar, they had to go out, they both needed some fresh air, the tension between them was making it hard to breath. They got out, Arizona still had this image of Carina with this man in her mind and she had this little bit of anger, Carina pushed her against the wall, there, in the middle of the street and started to kiss her neck, she was half trying to escape that, she knew she couldn't but this kind of fight/non-fight was still building the tension. The brunette tongue was making its way to Arizona's ear, her teeth grabbed her lobe, Arizona was trying to contain her moans, her heart was beating faster, her left hand was still in Carina's, the right was tangle into the brown curls of her partner.

"Not here…" She tried to say as Carina's hand was slightly pulling up her top, brushing her skin, Arizona was on fire, she was burning from the inside, when suddenly Carina took a step back, stopped a taxi and dragged Arizona inside, she gave the address of her flat.

Arizona was still breathing heavily, she was trying to calm herself, Carina let go of her hand to slowly slide it in between her thighs, giving her goose bumps. She was trying to stay still, looking at the window, trying to ignore the fact that Carina's finger were getting closer to her wet spot.

After a long ride, not so long but in the state they were in, it seemed to be the longest taxi ride ever, they finally got to Carina's place, in the excitement she struggled to find her keys with her free hand as the other was still in Arizona's hand, the blonde was kissing her neck all the way to her jaw, trying to reach her mouth. After never-ending seconds they finally got in and found their way to bed room.

It was intense, filling the air, it was insane, every time Arizona's mouth was touching her skin Carina was sent to heaven, she was loosing it completely, goose bumps, fire, it hurts, so bad, but in the best way, it was her body falling into pieces, no control over anything, she could feel part of her body she didn't even know the existence. She was filled with energy, taken back the minute after, she had never feel this way. No one, in all these years experiencing all kind of things, no one ever had such an uncontrollable impact on her body.

* * *

 _Once again, hope you like it, leave reviews, I definitely want to keep writing it, some feelings are gonna come in the middle._

 _Love xx Chloe_


End file.
